Kujura
Kujura '''is a story character from Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. He is a field general of Armoroad and a trusted retainer of Princess Gutrune initially tasked with the overseeing of adventurers and soldiers exploring the depths of the Yggdrasil Tree. He is the NPC representative of the Shogun class, which he personally awards to the party if the Porcelain Wish path is chosen. Personality Most of the time he remains serious and stoic, but can show a sardonic side at times (such as when claiming to be experienced adventurers during your first encounter with him, and if if the party sides with the Deep City). Compared to Flowdia, he keeps a cool head while making decisions, but this attitude makes him underestimate Olympia at first. Despite a possibly rocky start, he remains something of a mentor figure to the party during the first half of the game. By the Third Stratum, he confirms to both party and players that to progress they will have to ultimately take a side in the Armoroad-Deep City conflict. His loyalty to Gutrune and Armoroad is unfaltering, regardless of evidence of his princess' inhumanity. History It's mentioned in conversation that he is a foreigner from the east, but no other information of his past is given. By the start of the game, he is a respected member of the Armoroad army and personal retainer of Princess Gutrune, along with Flowdia. The party first encounters him at B2F at the same time they encounter their first FOE. He will warn the party of the dangers of F.O.E.s and how it's preferable to avoid them until later, but if the party claims experience he will mock them instead. He is encountered a few floors later, barring passage to the 4th floor. He informs the party that those with idle curiosities need only go as far as there, and tells of the stratum boss Narmer that lurks at the end of the Waterfall Wood, claiming that the Senatus will only permit entrance further into Yggdrasil if those wishing to do so will defeat it. Only after accepting the mission to slay the giant catfish does he allow the party entrance to the rest of the floor, tossing them a Medica II as a parting gift. The party encounters him once again upon arriving at the Second Stratum, at first to explain the use of the Submagnetic Pole. When Olympia's true nature is revealed, he, with a squadron of soldiers, is sent to capture her. He initially underestimates the automaton's power and takes with him a smaller number of soldiers than Flowdia had ordered, but quickly comes to learn how much of a danger Olympia poses. When the party obtains the '''Sea Bead from Ketos, he instructs them where to use it. By the Third Stratum, tensions between Armoroad and the Deep City begin to arise, despite both parties' supposed truce and mutual goal. He twice bars the party's progress to force them into picking a side: first on floor 9 and later on floor 11 (unless the party has already picked their mission regarding the Gatekeeper, whether to slay or protect). He vows loyalty to Armoroad and tells the party that, after witnessing both sides of the conflict firsthand, that only they can decide who they deem the better cause to support. Choosing a side marks the moment his interactions with the party change for good. If the party sides with Armoroad, he attempts to engage the Gatekeeper alone, but is struck down by its Tenchi Souha Sho (as noted by him as a "blinding flash of light") and can be found outside the room where the Gatekeeper is, wounded and bloody. He urges the party to defeat the Gatekeeper, placing his faith in them that they can defeat what he could not. The mission's end will have him indirectly entrust the party with the General's Baton, allowing them to recruit Shoguns, and he will remain their ally for the rest of the game; assisting them in the quest to search for the Amaranthos and the teleporter to the Porcelain Forest, and challenging Olympia whilst the party battles Kirin. He presents them with the Moon Key which Olympia dropped during the encounter, urging them to report to the Senatus as soon as possible. After the player slays the hostile Automaton King and Olympia, he notes that while their deaths were unfortunate, the safety of the princess is first and foremost, and so it had to be done. If the party sides with the Deep City, he tricks them into defeating the Gatekeeper themselves by entering the room where it resides, then promptly fleeing; causing the keeper to wake and attack the party, who will be forced to fight back. The events of the fourth stratum has Seyfried observing his actions to search for Amaranthos- taking it as proof that the princess has indeed been corrupted- though it is established that he is already aware of the whereabouts of the teleporter in the Abyssal Shrine. He confronts the party during their own search for the teleporter and sends Shin against them at the end of the stratum, and his encounter with Olympia is less successful than it was if the party had sided with Armoroad. He later appears in the Porcelain Forest to summon Mortal Hunters in an attempt to hinder the party, a task that falls to Olympia in the parallel route. He becomes one of the two final bosses if the Deep City path is taken. He claims to the party that they must strike him down before they can so much harm a hair on the princess' head, and attacks the party for turning their weapons on her. His subsequent death will upset Gutrune to the point of making her transform into the monstrous Deep Princess, final boss of the route. In the True Route, he thanks the party for bringing peace between the royal siblings. In the post-game, assuming he is not dead, it is noted by Flowdia that he still watches over the player guild's actions during their exploration of the Cyclopean Haunt, following them undetected through the stratum. Strategy See Kujura (boss) Trivia * His sprite as a boss shows him using his class' signature ability, Second Sword, to dual-wield katanas. * His personal katana, Youtou Nihiru, is obtainable for purchase from his item drop as a boss. Also, this weapon is described as being a demonic sword capable of corrupting minds. * The sword he carries in his off hand is the Rubylight, a beam saber made from the ones carried by Sky Metal Knights in Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard. * The translation made for Rubylight in the artbook refers to it as made from hihi'irokane, a mythical Japanese metal said to shine as bright as flames. * Though not mentioned in the game, Kujura's role as the Princess' retainer and Armoroad's Enforcer are responsibilities that have been passed down by his family for generations. * Kujura is apparently renowned for his unequaled swordsmanship among various communities, earning him titles such as Sventovit and Raging Lion. * According to the artbook, his age is 22. However, this is not confirmed in the game. Gallery Category:Etrian Odyssey III Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses